A Secret Past Life
by YamiM8
Summary: Two Friends had a life in the past as Bakura and Marik. They have been brought back to it from being normal high schoolers in our dimension, what happens to them and why are they back? Thiefshipping


Today was a normal day for me, Nick. I got up, went to school, came home, sat around on my computer, and talked to my friends. One in particular though I usually talked to in the later hours, she is a girl named Skylar. I know her in real life same grade, same school. We had a lot in common when it came to what things we liked but one thing lately had came back to us from our childhood, kinda just snuck up on us and has lately been a big part of the jokes and what we watch and do during the day. I am talking, of course, about Yu-gi-oh. We both had our favorite characters and shipping pairs but our two favorite characters we like together were Marik and Bakura. We also loved the idea of theifshipping, one of our favorite things to talk about during the day. I usually did the Marik parts for the reason I found him the most fun to come up with things for him to say, I also have been told I do a good impression of him. Skylar usually did the Bakura ones, she thought he was cute and such.

"Hey BAKURA! BAKURA!" I say in my impression of abridged Marik

"What is it Marik?" Skylar said in a deeper tone that her normal speaking voice.

"Solve my problems like you usually do..." I said.

"Fine" Skylar says.

"Haha well anyway I gotta go to bed, its 11pm and we have school tomorrow." I say going back to normal voice.

"True. I'll go in a little bit I'm not that tired." Skylar said.

I click off the call and start walking to my bed to lay down for the night.

I'm laying here in bed, listening to a podcast when I start nodding off to sleep. A sudden jolt knocks me awake. I open my eyes to see nothing but darkness.

"What the hell?" I say as I sit up and look around. "Is this a lucid dream or something?"

I get up and walk. As I do, I notice the stale air in the atmosphere of the room or where ever I am. All of a sudden, a loud voice springs into my head with a jolt.

"Hello Marik." this voice says

I think, who is this person talking to? The only Marik I know is the one from Yugioh but he isn't real. So I question her.

"W-who are you talking to?" I say aloud hoping for a answer.

"You of course" I hear her accent, its sounds like a middle eastern one.

"My name is Nick, I just do an impression, nothing more!" I say, trying to reason with this voice

"No, that is where you are wrong young one. I have been giving you clues for the last few months about this trying, to give you back some of your memories for whats about to happen. You will need some of them at least!" She says to me

"What are you talking about? I'm just a normal high school kid who enjoys some anime every ones in a while!"

"In your past you were this person named Marik, that Characters life is based upon yours!"

"No way that is true!" Hold my head trying to wake up.

"It is Marik! Your going to have to get used to that. Now then have a nice life, I'll see you again one day!" She says and it trails off.

"Wait!" I scream.

I start feeling dizzy all around. My body starts to feel like its breaking in some places, expanding in others and shortening in other places.

"It hurts so much!" I scream to the top of my lungs.

I black out.

I wake up, laying, to see the sun shinning directly into my face. Everything hurts from my toes to my head. I see the sun has just come up but I don't feel like moving at all and I feel exhausted still, so I go back to sleep, hoping this is all just one big dream.

When I come to, it was with a shake.

"Hey, um person" The familiar voice says to me.

"Uhhh" is all that wants to come out of my mouth. I still hurt and didn't even wanna open my eyes.

"Hello!" The voice shakes me a bit more.

I know that voice, I think hard. I-its,

"Bakura!" I say aloud and open my eyes and look at him. I hear a strange voice, that I also can't put my finger on, say the exact same thing I did.

"Umm yes?" It took him a while to respond to that name.

I look around, ignoring him. Everything looks off by a little. Blonde hair comes across my eyes making me brush it away. I notice that my hand was tan almost a light brown you could say. It snapped into my head about last night.

"How!" I say aloud, a bit scared noticing the strange voice was coming from me.

"What?!" Bakura jumps

I think back to last night. No way that is true! No way! I need to find a way to wake up!

"Nothing." I say looking to this person that I have only ever seen in anime.

I can't give off the impression I'm not Marik, he would kill me!


End file.
